Apple Tree
by Cloudy eyed goddess
Summary: Very old Drabble Fic, from like, two years ago; SasuNaru Song-Fic; Sasuke is contemplating his break up with Naruto. PWP. One-shot. R&R Please!


**A/N:**_** Okay so uh….this is just some PWP shit I typed up who-the-hell-knows-when. I just now found it and was like, "Eh, might as well post this stupid piece of crap." Not that anyone will read it or anything…but its better than nothing, right?**_

_**Speaking of nothing, I apologize for not having written anything interesting in about, how long? A few years? I feel like such an ass. So many people author alerting me and I come out as often as a blue moon in June (which is like, practically never...) I'm so sorry! I promise I'll try harder this coming school yeafr to write for all of you! I might be a little rusty...but it can't be helped. I haven't really written anything in sooooooo long!**_

--

**Disclaimer:**_** C.e.G. claims no ownership to any of K. Masashi's characters (although I wouldn't mind owning Sasuke and making him lust after Naruto day after day after day...oh wait, he does already! Nevermind!)**_

**Warnings: **_**Very crappy writing ahead! I have no idea what its really about anymore but uh yeah...it might be something no one will enjoy...**_

**Summary**_**: SasuNaru drabble based off of a song I learned in Outdoor School once upon a few years ago...Sasuke and Naruto broke up and now, many a many years later, Sasuke becomes the head of a major company and guess who's the appointed secretary? Naruto of course! Day in and day out Sasuke must live with the final words Naruto planted in his head those many years ago and finally it becomes too much for him. (NOTE: This summary is very misleading-- that's the background story-- it doesn't have much to do with the actual fic I've written. If anyone wants to know EVERYTHING, I'll write it out in a separate fic.)**_

--

_**Italics **_**means its remembering the past/a memory**

**BOLD means its the song**

Regular** means that its present day**

--

**Apple Tree**

**A SasuNaru Drabble Fic...**

--

_"Sasuke, I'm sorry. So very, very sorry. I didn't mean for things to end up like this. Please, you have to believe me." Naruto whispered, on the verge of tears._

_Sasuke, with his head bowed, simply shook his head. "Just-- leave me be, Naruto."_

_"Sasuke please--!" The blonde boy cried, flinging himself at the shaken Uchiha. Said Uchiha glared at him. He gripped Naruto's sleeved arms and shoved him away from his being. Naruto sat up, not caring that there were grass blades clinging to his hoodie. He crawled over to Sasuke on all fours, staying in that position once he was in front of the dejected brunette. Sapphire blue eyes bore into shadow black ones; choking on his sobs, Naruto lashed out at Sasuke with his words as a last resort and all the while tears trickled down his cheeks and into the corners of his frowny mouth. "Please! Just say you understand what I'm saying! I didn't mean to hurt you! Please Sasuke! Forgive me!" He demanded with a stubborn shake of his golden-locked head. The brunette scoffed. In a dangerously low voice he said, "Naruto, you just broke my heart, telling me that you didn't love me like I love you. Do you know how much that hurts? How could I forgive you after that?!" With a sigh, Sasuke stood from his position on the dead grass, brushing the dirt off the back of his pants. He slowly trudged through the yellow-brown grass, sparing a glance back at Naruto and the apple tree they had planted together not too long ago. Naruto's eyes shined with hope as he spoke in a quivering voice. "If you love me as much as you say you do…then I think you'd be able to."_

**If you love me--**

**If you love, love, love me,**

**Plant a rose for me.**

Its been years since Sasuke and Naruto broke up, but yet everyday Sasuke goes to work, everyday he sees his favorite heartbreak, everyday Naruto says, "Good morning Sasuke-sama!" so cheerfully when he greets him as Sasuke enters his office, he thinks of them together. Their nights of passion, their nights of pain. The days that they would take a stroll in the park and check up on their baby apple tree. He thought of everything, whether it was good or bad. More than anything though, he thought about how much he missed Naruto being with him. Hell, he missed his ex so much, he had scarred off a few potential suitors for the boy.

On this particular day-- around noontime-- Sasuke sat at his desk, thinking about what Naruto had whispered to him before he departed on that chilly, cloud-covered sunset.

_"If you love me as much as you say you do…then I think you'd be able to."_

"Naruto," He murmured to himself, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. "If I love you as much as I say I do, then I think I _would_ be able to." At this he sighed, rocking his head from side to side. After a few minutes of silence, Sasuke's hoarse voice pierced through the hush like a sharp knife through spongy cake. "Well then I--" He paused in his to-self rambling when he heard a knock at his office door. A turn of the tarnished knob and a push of the door later, Naruto's golden haired, blue eyed self popped into the room, waltzed over to the chairs located in front of the Uchiha's desk, and took a seat. Naruto began to explain why he was here but was unable to get more than a few words out of his mouth before he was interrupted by Sasuke. "Sasuke I'm sor--"

"I guess I don't."

**And if you love me for a long, long time--**

**Plant an apple tree.**

"Eh?" Naruto grunted, eyes widening with shock. "Sasuke, you guess you don't what?"

"Naruto…I don't think I ever did feel as strongly for you as I claimed I had. I threw away something so precious to me." Sasuke's dark eyes came out from hiding, drowning in unshed tears from the past. He shot Naruto a pleading look-- a look that Naruto so desperately wanted to wipe away from the supposedly strong Uchiha's face. It reminded him so much of the face he had made himself that day. "Sasuke, please don't start. Don't bring this up. Its been years. I don't want to remember." He tore his eyes away from the pitiful sight before him, squeezing them shut. Naruto heard the sound of a drawer being pulled open. He glanced back at the Uchiha and saw in his hands a small box that made knocking noises as Sasuke moved it onto his desk.

With a disheartened sag of his facial features and shoulders, Sasuke withdrew a switch blade from the box he had taken out of his drawer. He flipped it open and admired the blade by caressing it with his fingers. In the shiny steel, the brunette could see his reflection. He spoke to it as well as his ex.

"All because I wanted something that never could exist between us."

**So whether I stay,**

**Or whether I go,**

**You'll have an apple**

**And you'll have a rose.**

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke had his full attention now. The ex slammed his hands on the desk, demanding Sasuke's attention. His boss simply ignored him. "Uchiha-sa...-- Sasuke, don't! Put it down!" Naruto shrieked. Sasuke simply ignored him and rolled up the white, satin sleeve hiding his left wrist. With a flick of his skilled hands, Sasuke cut himself, again and again, in a criss-cross pattern along his exposed wrist. "Please forgive me…for not forgiving you, my love."

**So if you love me-**

**If you love, love, love me,**

**Plant a rose for me.**


End file.
